


Call Me Anything You Want

by Walden_pond313



Series: Remain Nameless [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walden_pond313/pseuds/Walden_pond313
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Live Without Shame.  Basically, season 2 if Kurt/Blaine never happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Episode: Blame it on the Alcohol

"Hey, Kurt, you leaving?" Finn asked with some trepidation. The number of party goers was quickly dwindling and it would suck to be the only sober dude left. Puck, surprisingly, had been the first to leave, dragging a disgruntled Lauren Zizes with him. Artie's parents had arrived next, not surprised to find their son heavily intoxicated. Mercedes and Quinn, in a moment of camaraderie that was rare these days, decided to walk home together.

Of the remaining teens, no one seemed to be anything less than ridiculous. Santana was knocked out cold in the middle of the floor. Brittany, Mike and Tina had formed a line and created their own version of soul train. Sam and Blaine were on stage performing a scene from the Lord of the Rings. Finn couldn't really remember which movie the scene was from, but he clearly heard Sam refer to himself as Tree Beard and Blaine as Pippin.

Rachel had disappeared earlier with the promise of chips. But that had been, like, an hour ago…

Kurt was on the top step leading to the main level. The party had stopped being fun for him a while ago, but he had a back-up plan. "No," he answered, allaying his step-brother's fear. "A friend of mine said he'd stop by. I'm just going to go wait for him."

"Okay, cool." Finn eyed the group of dancing gleeks warily. "Just hurry back. I don't want to get roped into anything."

"Kurt, Buddy," Sam called from the stage. "Wait up. We'll go with you."

"We?" Kurt asked, one eyebrow imperiously raised.

"Yeah," Sam panted, running to join him on the stairs. He placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder. "Blaine's gonna stay at my house. I mean, it's way too late to drive back to Westchester."

As the two boys galloped passed him, Kurt was a little confused. Hadn't Sam… "Hey, didn't you bring Santana?" When his question went unanswered, Kurt decided to worry about it later.

The night was cool, but the Ohio winter was finally starting to crawl back to whatever level of hell it came from. From Rachel's front porch, Kurt could just make out the forms of Sam and Blaine dancing down the sidewalk. Kurt couldn't help feeling relieved. If not for Sam, he would've been the one taking Blaine home. Although Kurt was no longer pining after the Warbler, there was the tiniest…pang when Blaine and Rachel kissed. But it was just an alcohol fuelled tryst, hopefully, to be forgotten.

Kurt was pulled from his musings by the sharp squeal of a car. 'Brake pads need to be replaced.' Kurt thought absently. He turned to see Sebastian unfold his long frame from a silver Dodge Charger. So this was Sebastian's car? Kurt took a cursory glance. A two door model with custom tires that had minimal wear: flashy enough to drive from party to party but not an everyday vehicle. Which would explain the brake pads. Sebastian probably was a little heavy on the brake pedal but didn't use the car enough to consider getting it checked out.

Kurt approved of the actual car (not the driving.) It was suitable for the other boy, but he had the niggling feeling that it should be red.

"This better be some party." The taller boy grumbled in lieu of a greeting. "I just paid nearly 60 dollars in gas to get here."

Kurt felt the heat of a blush flood his cheeks. "Actually, the party is pretty much over." Not wanting to disappoint his friend with a wasted trip, he added "but, you're welcome to come back to my place. We can watch some movies or play scrabble."

"You'd let me come over?" Sebastian smirked. "That's very forward of you, Hummel."

"Calm down. If you try anything, you're sleeping outside. Anyway," Kurt added, walking outside to meet the other boy, "It only seems fair. I've seen your place. Now you get to see mine."

"Alright." Sebastian agreed simply. He looked around the street for Kurt's monstrous Navigator before offering the boy his arm, like any gentleman would. He escorted the other teen his car. When Kurt was seated comfortably, Sebastian leaned over the window, smirking. "Fair warning: I totally kick ass at Scrabble."

*Break*

Fortunately for Kurt, there had been no ultimate Scrabble tournament.

They arrived at the Hummel abode with little fanfare. Sebastian was surprised to find a relatively average looking home. It was big, but no larger than any of the other houses on the street. As soon as they stepped through the door, Kurt had grabbed his hand and led the way to his room. It was decorated in shades of red and gold, giving it a warm atmosphere. It was tasteful without being impersonal.

Sebastian intended to make these comments out loud, only to find his host stripped down to his underclothes and asleep. Well, he'd have to save his observations for another time. He toed of his shoes and pants, heaping them near the window. He added his gray cashmere sweater (specially chosen for the night) to the pile on the floor.

He carefully climbed into bed in nothing but his black boxer briefs. He pulled the red duvet over himself and Kurt and promptly joined his friend in sleep.

 

*Break*

 

As Burt Hummel entered his kitchen, the sight that greeted him was an unexpected one. Finn was at the table, absent mindedly eating cereal. Carole, surrounded by an assortment of food, was packing four very different lunches. That was typical for a morning where Kurt decided to sleep at home instead of in the Dalton dorms. However, what was missing for the equation was Kurt himself. The boy was normally wielding his magic over the temperamental coffee maker. The damn thing only seemed to work when his son was here. The clock over the oven read 7:30. Kurt usually left the house by 7:45 in order to make the hour long commute to Dalton.

"Did Kurt leave for school already?" Burt asked the room in general. Carole made some sort of head movement that Burt couldn't possibly be expected to understand.

Finn perked up a little, tilting his head in the direction of Burt's voice. "His car's still out front. I guess he's still asleep."

Still asleep? Early bird Kurt was still asleep? That didn't sound like his kid. "How late did you kids stay out?"

"Not too late. Besides, Kurt came home way before me." Finn muttered, resenting the fact that he'd had to drive a bunch of drunken glee members home by himself.

"I'll go up and check on him." Burt hoped the kid wasn't running too late. Kurt was so serious about punctuality, the elder Hummel didn't want to be around on the day Kurt was late…

When he knocked on his son's door, there was no reply. Nothing. Not even a shuffling from the other side to show some signs of life. Burt didn't take that as a good sign.

"Kurt, if you're in there, I'm coming in." He called as a warning before slowly opening the door.

If he'd thought the scene in the kitchen was unusual, the sight that assaulted him now was so inconceivable…not even a showdown of it had crossed the furthest reaches of his mind.

Kurt, his son, was resting his head on the chest of another boy. A man, really, if the stubble on his face was anything to go by. The blankets had slipped down enough to show a possessive arm wrapped around his son's waist.

This was all happening a little fast for Burt Hummel. Since when did his son have a boyfriend? And what the hell happened to that Anderson kid?

"Kurt?" Burt croaked.

His son raised his head. "Dad?" With his back to the door, he had to shift his body in order to get a good look at his father.

"Kurt." The young man laying with his son groaned. "Please tell me we are not waking up at some ungodly hour."

"Sebastian?" Oh. Shit. Kurt sat upright, causing his friend to groan again. But he couldn't bring himself to care about the other boy's comfort at the moment. The only thing that mattered was the myriad of emotions crossing his father's face. "Dad, this isn't what it looks like."

 

*Break*

 

"You've reached the voicemail of Kurt Hummel. If whatever you have to say is too important for a text, leave a message after the beep and I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

~Beep~

"Hey, Kurt. It's Blaine…although you probably already know that with the caller i.d. and everything. I'm sorry we fought, but I'm standing by what I said earlier. I have to ask though, was it really my thing with Rachel that was bothering you? You seemed kind of distracted. I know we have our disagreements, but if you need to talk…"

 

*Break*

 

"Hope I didn't get you into too much trouble." Sebastian called from his closet. It was official: his days of living independently were over. He'd commissioned Kurt to come out to his parent's house to smooth the transition. "That was probably the worst round of 'Meet the Parents' I've ever been involved in."

"Oh no, it's no big deal." Kurt said, folding a pair of gray socks. Sebastian's idea of packing had been to throw everything in a box and hope for the best. "I just received this heteronormative lecture from my father about sleepovers. It's so hypocritical. If he'd discovered Finn with Rachel or Quinn or…whoever, my dad would've given him a pat on the back. But I get a slap on the wrist for having a friend, who happens to be a guy, spend the night." Kurt scoffed. He added the socks the pile a neatly folded clothes surrounding him. With a frustrated sigh, he crossed the room and plopped down on Sebastian's bare mattress. " And, God, we weren't even doing anything."

"To be fair, doll, we did make a fairly provocative picture."

Kurt glared at his friend's back. "Yeah, because you couldn't be bothered to keep your damn clothes on, Smythe."

"Oh please," The other boy smirked, turning to face Kurt. "Who'd want to contain all this." Sebastian ran his hand suggestively over what Kurt knew were the lean, well defined muscles of his stomach and chest. Just because they were covered by a ridiculous polo shirt didn't make them any less appealing.

"What? Your terrible taste in clothes? We are seriously going to have to work on that before you go gallivanting off to Paris."

"Hummel, you don't have to deflect. I saw you checking me out the other morning."

"Impossible. I was too busy throwing you out."

"Kurt, it's completely normal to find yourself attracted to me." Sebastian assured, crossing the room. "Don't fight it." He dragged Kurt off of the bed and to his feet.

They were almost eye to eye. Sebastian was just tall enough to be that much more attractive. Staring into hazel eyes, Kurt all but forgot what they were bickering about. Is this how he felt the first time he'd looked at Finn? Or Sam? Or Blaine? No. He couldn't remember feeling the same fluttering in his stomach or the pressure on his chest. And the sensation of freefalling was so distinct and terrifying, It had to be new. It was only made worse by the fact that Sebastian was staring just as intently back.

"You know," Sebastian murmured, following the curve of Kurt's cheek with a long finger. "There is a good reason I call you doll face." Whatever the reason was seemed to be forgotten as his finger traced along the blush that had appeared. It was a rose colored arrow aimed at a plush pink mouth.

Later, Kurt would be embarrassed at how fast his heart was racing. He would berate himself over the gasp that escaped his mouth. Later. Now, he was too focused on the finger skimming his bottom lip.

Sebastian had no clue what he was doing. It was a complete out of body experience. He watched himself drag a finger along the softness of Kurt's lip. He watched as the tip of a pink tongue poked out, barely touching him.

"Maybe, if I just…" Sebastian leaned closer, letting instinct take over.

"Sebastian, sweetie, are you home?"

A women came in and Kurt couldn't imagine her being anyone but Sebastian's mother. She had the same chestnut brown hair, styled sleekly to complement her lean face. Her eyes were a bit greener than her son's, but they held the same intelligence. The only major difference Kurt noticed was that she had a small, embarrassed smile on her face instead a Sebastian's trademark smirk.

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you had a guest over." Her voice was sincere, and held no snobbery which wouldn't have been out of place in the large home the Smythes owned.

Sebastian swiftly stepped away the other boy. "Mom, this is my friend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is my Mother."

"Is your father Congressman Burt Hummel, by any chance?"

"Yes, he is. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Smythe." Kurt said answered politely, trying not to die of embarrassment.

"Call me Linda." She smiled warmly. "You must be the little phantom helping Sebastian. I knew he wasn't unpacking by himself. "

"Mom, I am completely capable of handling my belongings." The look his mother gave him was all to knowing. Okay, so maybe he liked to throw his crap around. What did it matter if it was on the floor instead of in its 'rightful place.' As long as he could find it…

"Uh, Sebastian," Kurt cut in. "I think I'm going to head out. It was nice to meet you Mrs… Linda."

"Why don't you stay for dinner? It's not often Sebastian brings friends home." She put an arm around her son's shoulder. "You can tell me all the wild things my son gets up to when I'm not around."

"I'm sorry. I really should be getting back to Lima. My stepmom's expecting me to help with dinner."

"Alright," Mrs. Smythe said amicably. "Another time?"

"Definitely." Kurt decided that he would like this woman. She seemed easygoing (though, Sebastian had called her a she-witch once.)

"I'll walk you out." Sebastian lightly grasped Kurt's elbow and led him out of the room.

The walk to the garage was awkward, at best. Whatever energy that had passed between them earlier was quickly smothered by Mrs. Smythe's appearance. Now they were back to being plain old Sebastian and Kurt, only slightly less comfortable.

"About what happened…" Sebastian started.

"Don't worry about it." Kurt opened the door to his car and climbed in. "Let's just chalk it up to the heat of the moment." He didn't wait for an answer as he pulled out of the driveway and onto the street.

 

*Break*

 

Sebastian wandered back to his room to find his mother putting away his clothes. He pointedly ignored the searching look on her face.

"So, what exactly did I walk in on?" Linda asked, knowing her son would never willingly open up.

"Nothing, Mom."

"Really?"

"Really." Sebastian plopped onto a bean bag chair. It was one of the few pieces of furniture his parents hadn't sold after they made him come back home. They'd auctioned off everything from his California king bed and its mahogany frame to his microwave. "Kurt's not like that. He has morals. And standards."

"And you don't fit them? That's pretty harsh, Seb." She could see the change in her son's attitude since he became friends with Kurt Hummel. He spent less time and money at clubs and more time at school. "Don't be so hard on yourself." Linda didn't want there to be a reason to dislike her son's friend.

"That's not what I meant. Kurt is looking for some Bye Bye Birdie/Guys and Dolls type to come and sweep him off his feet. I'm sure as hell nobody's prince charming." Sebastian gave a self-deprecating smirk before adding, "I'm not even on his radar."

Thanks to seventeen years of practice, Linda could easily read the expression of yearning on her son's face. "Do you want to be?"

Sebastian sighed. "Maybe."


	2. Episode: Sexy

Dinner at the Smythe's was, as usual, an event. Linda cooked a way too much food for the guests in attendance. Steven, Sebastian's dad, barely spoke two words together throughout the entire meal. However, he made up for it by laughing at every joke. Travis and Thomas, Sebastian's older twin brothers, stopped by from their respective ends of the country. Travis had decided to take the spring semester off from Stanford to work in his parent's law firm until fall. Oddly, he never seemed to be home whenever Kurt stopped by. Tom and his fiancée, Dominique, were on spring break from Columbia University. They were both nice and sickeningly in love. Bobby, perhaps the sweetest ten year old in the entire world, entertained the family with tales of the day's adventure. Sebastian had been fondly embarrassed about the whole affair while Kurt thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it.

It was only Kurt's fourth time dining with the Smythe's. However, it was his first time meeting the elusive Travis Smythe and his twin. He probably should've tried harder to make a great first impression, but he'd been distracted for most of the meal. Whenever a question was posed to him, he could only respond with vague, monosyllabic replies.

When Sebastian, who could be a perfect gentleman when he forgot to be an asshole, offered to escort him to his car, Kurt saw his window of opportunity. The presence of Sebastian's family had dissuaded Kurt from mentioning the incident with his father, but he couldn't hold back as they stepped out of the house.

"Your dad gave you pamphlets? That's…"

"Embarrassing?"

"Adorable." Sebastian amended. "It's commendable, what your father is trying to do. And yeah, maybe it's a little embarrassing. But you've got to get the information from somewhere. Too bad there isn't a gayer version of Dora to help baby gays through the toils of adolescent homosexuality."

"I'm sure Nickelodeon would love to hear that pitch." They both leaned against Kurt's Navigator, facing each other. At the moment, Kurt's ensemble of dove gray slacks, a matching vest, and a white dress shirt were covered by his favorite navy jacket. He always dressed to impress when visiting the Smythe residence. But he'd given into impulse by adding a raspberry scarf looped artfully around his neck. The same scarf Sebastian was twining through his fingers. It only made Kurt hyper aware of the conversation he was trying not to stumble through. "And it was awkwardly sweet. But that's not the point. Blaine had no right to talk to my dad like that. Like I'm some naïve, blushing v-virgin."

"To be fair, you are a virgin." Sebastian chuckled, leaning closer towards his friend. "And you do blush a lot."

"You are, as always, so unhelpful."

"Flattery will get you everywhere, doll." Sebastian let the satin scarf drop from his finger and placed his hands on the other teen's shoulders. "Seriously, though, it's not the worst thing in the world. Now you're more informed and your dad is prepared to see you as responsible adult. He just wants you to be safe." A thoughtful look crossed his face. "Maybe, in a round a bout, asshole way, Blaine did you a favor."

"Maybe." Kurt conceded.

"Just…cut him some slack."

"I'll consider it." Kurt stretched up and gave his friend a light peck on the cheek. He ignored the blush on his own cheeks. "Thanks for listening to me."

Sebastian tried not to look too smug. "Anytime."


	3. Episode: Original Songs

It was a well-known fact that Kurt Hummel woke with sun, if not well before. That didn't make him a morning person. Not at all. And receiving phone calls at the crack of dawn did nothing to improve his mood.

Sebastian's voice was a little rough as he sang out, "Good morning, Sunshine."

Idiot. "I take it your meeting with your exchange group went well. Or is it just your impending trip to the city of love that has you all chipper?"

"All of the above, my dear Kurt. In less than 5 days, yours truly will be on a plane headed to paradise. Feel free to envy me."

Kurt tried and failed not to feel bitter. It's not like he was actually jealous. But, he definitely wasn't looking forward to the departure of Sebastian Smythe. "You weren't this excited when we scoured the malls across Ohio, finding you a suitable wardrobe. Or when we- I mean 'I' packed your luggage while you looked forlornly at your economy class plane ticket."

"My parents promised me a first class ticket. Stupid exchange program, and their 'equality clause'" Sebastian grumbled, not sounding too put out. "Enough about me and my troubles. What's on the Kurt Hummel daily agenda? Besides applying a second coat of green tea face moisturizer."

Bastard. He would know exactly which part of Kurt's daily skin care routine he'd interrupted. "Nothing major. I have a Warbler's meeting before first period."

"Are you still thinking about quitting?"

"With regionals coming up, I'm just not sure this is the right place for me. Dalton and the Warblers have been really great to me, but New Directions is my family. "

"Chooses the team most likely to win. It's what I'd do."

"Please. Even you are not that shallow."

"Well, my parents would say that you should do what makes you happiest. Forget the rest of the bullshit."

"Wow that's really-"

"And if that doesn't work, get wasted and have a little fun. And by 'fun' I mean sex."

Kurt didn't have the energy for any kind of reaction. He'd sort of expected that response. "For a moment there I almost forgot that you are completely sub human." Kurt sighed. "But I guess you're right about the first part. And I'm pretty sure I know what would make me happier."

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right."

"I'm really going to miss your witticisms when you leave…When do you leave again? Tomorrow? Tonight?"

"Har. Har. I'm not going to stay in Paris forever."

"We could only hope." Kurt dabbed some moisturizer beneath his left eye before continuing. "Anyway, I'll call you back. I have to get ready for school. I think I'll do some vocal runs with Pavarotti."

"Because you're a Disney princess."

"No, I just own the smartest parakeet in the world. Isn't that right, Pavarotti?" Kurt let out a whistle that usually had the little bird standing at attention. This time, unfortunately, the bird didn't even twitch from his spot at the bottom of the cage. Kurt stood up to get a closer look at the parakeet. "Pavarotti?"

"Kurt, what is it?" Sebastian's voice was firm without being cruel. Kurt wasn't prone to hysterics, but…since his mother; he's never been great with the idea of death. And now it had claimed one of his only comforts in a foreign place.

The strength in his friend's voice kept him from falling to his knees. But Kurt couldn't stop the few tears the slid down his face. "Bas, he's…not breathing."

 

*Break*

 

Looking around at the faces of his fellow Warblers, Kurt could see the embodiment of everything Dalton meant to him: Security, Friendship, and Loyalty. This group of people had shown him that unconditionally. This recognition only made his decision harder…

"I appreciate everything that you all have done for me. My transition to this school was made easier by the support from everyone in this room." He chanced a quick glance at Blaine, the person he was closest to at Dalton. Despite his misguided crush and its demise, Blaine still mattered to him. He took a deep breath before continuing. "Unfortunately, I don't think I can continue my stay at this school as a member of the Warblers. My hearts just not in it and it's not fair to you if I compete in regionals. I still plan to attend and support you guys…but I…I just can't…"

As the executive senior consul member of the Dalton Academy Warblers, Wes was devastated to be losing their first countertenor is 20 years. But he could see the determination in Kurt's face. So he put an arm around his newest friend. "It'll be okay Kurt. I think we all understand what you're going through. And even though you may not be a Warbler, you'll still be our friend."

A chorus of 'yeah' rang out in the room. And Kurt, clad in his macabre chic outfit, was embraced by his friends.

 

*Break*

 

The school days had become bittersweet for Kurt. He was no longer a Warbler. Sure Wes, David, Thad, Jeff and everyone acknowledged him in the hallways and sat with him in class and at lunch, but it wasn't the same. Kurt had become used to belonging to a group; it was like having a family. It doesn't matter if you snap at each other or you got along better with other members, you would still be a part of something at the end of the day.

With regionals only two days away, Kurt found himself sitting in an empty classroom decorating a tiny coffin. He was going to bury Pavarotti in style.

The sound of approaching feet halted his intention of gluing on yet another sequin. He looked up to find Blaine nearing his table. Out of all of the Warblers, Blaine had become the most aloof after Kurt's departure. A fact that had saddened him immensely. Although he no longer carried a torch for Blaine that could rival a thousand suns, he did still value his friendship. And after Blaine's 'straight' crisis with Rachel, they'd promised to be there for each other.

"Hey, stranger." Kurt tried to keep his voice cool and nonchalant. After nearly seventeen years of practice, it was a skill he'd mastered. "Haven't seen you around much."

"I know." And really, how could Kurt stay mad at him when he sounded so damn sincere. "I've had a lot on my mind. I chose my solo for regionals."

"That's great, Blaine."

"I chose it for you."

Motherfu-. The hot glue that was meant to go on the shoe box was now adorning Kurt's left index finger. "What? Why?"

"I've been thinking about what you're quitting the Warblers may lead to. I realized that eventually you'll return to McKinley. The thought of that happening was gut wrenching and I realized that-" Blaine covered Kurt's trembling hands with his own. "You move me, Kurt."

A few months ago, he would've killed to be in this position. This had been what he was waiting for. For Blaine to wake up and finally understand how much he meant to Kurt. But now? He'd met Sebastian. He'd met someone that made him feel good about himself while challenging him at every turn. It was fun and dangerous and more than a little heady. Kurt could imagine how Sebastian would react to the news of him kissing Blaine. He would try to shrug it off, pretend he didn't really care. And it would tear this…connection they had to shreds. He wasn't about to risk that for any kind of gratification.

"Don't." He could see the confusion in the other boy's eyes, so he held up his hand, halting any further movement. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

"Kurt? Is it the timing? I know you're going through a lot, but I couldn't contain this. I can't hold in these feelings for you."

"No it's not the timing."

"Is it Smythe?"

Kurt let out a humorless chuckle. "Maybe. But mostly it's about me. I have this terrible track record when it comes to guys. And you were another name on the list of uninterested guys I thought could be Mr. Right. With you, I thought I had a chance. We're so alike, and you're actually gay. But at every turn you've made a choice, and it hasn't been me." He could see his friend start to pull away. This isn't what he wanted. Why did Blaine have to suddenly decide to fall in love with him? "I'm not going to tell you how to feel. And whatever the reason, I can't return those feelings."

Blaine's entire being slumped. "This is not how I expected this to go."

"I know. Nothing sucks more than mopping up the feelings you'd poured out to someone. But it will get better. And I know this is a little cliché, but I still want us to be friends."

"Why? I've hurt you. Apparently I've hurt you the same way this killing me."

"Despite everything, you're a pretty good friend. Horrible crush, but good friend." Kurt considered the small smile that spread across Blaine's face as a win.

 

*Break*

 

'Were there no water fountains in this building?' Kurt thought as he was told, for the third time, that the drinking fountain was located near the restrooms to the left of the entrance. As a sign of good faith and possibly insanity, Kurt would near the restrooms for the third time.

Or, at least, he would've if not for Rachel Berry and her inability to move through the world as a graceful person. This, unfortunately for Kurt, resulted in warm liquid being spilt down his favorite white jacket.

"Ohmigod! I'm so sorry."

"Rachel, calm down. It's not a big deal." He surveyed the damage. Hmm, clear liquid, most likely warm water with lemon. Unlikely to leave a stain and not overly noticeable.

"Kurt?" Rachel touched his chest, unable to believe what she was seeing. "What are you doing here? And what are you wearing? Shouldn't you be with the other Warblers?"

"No, I am no long a member of the Warblers. And to answer your other questions: I'm wearing one of my favorite designer jackets that you nearly destroyed. And I'm here to support my friends."

"Finn said you quit the Warblers, but I couldn't believe it. You love performing too much." She grabbed his arm in an attempt to drag him off to some unknown location. "This is great! You have to come back stage with me. Everyone will be so excited to see you!"

"I can't. I'm actually waiting for-"

"Kurt?" An amused voice asked to his from behind him.

"…Someone." Of course Sebastian would catch him at a ridiculous moment. That didn't stop the smile the came to his lips at the sight of his friend. "Hey. Rachel this is Sebastian. Sebastian this is Rachel."

The other boy stepped closer to his friend. Rachel? Which one was Rachel? Recognition flashed through his brain. "Oh, hey. I think I was supposed to crash your party a while back."

Rachel's face flushed at the memory. "Please don't mention that godforsaken night in my presence ever again."

"Sure, no problem." It was more than a little amusement in his voice now. Kurt could hear the laugh just beneath the surface threatening to escape.

Grabbing Sebastian's hand, Kurt wanted to stop the conversation before an incident could erupt. "We're going to go find some seats. I'll see you after the competition."

 

*Break*

 

"Rachel, are you okay?" Tina asked when their lead singer returned looking dazed. "Was there something wrong with the water?"

"I just saw Kurt." It didn't ease the Asian girl's mind that her friend's voice had a faraway quality.

"What's wrong with Kurt? Is he back with the Warblers?"

At the mention of Kurt, several of the other New Directions members discreetly began to listen in. Of course the less subtle gleeks, namely Mercedes and Santana, simply crossed the room.

"No, nothing like that." Rachel assured in that same dreamy tone. "I think he has a boyfriend."

Rachel was shaken from her reverie by several cries of "What!"

 

*Break*

 

"Thanks for coming here with me." Kurt smiled up at his friend. Kurt considered himself an independent being, completely capable of surviving without the help of others. That being said, it was still nice to have someone to lean on. Especially when Blaine began belting "Somewhere Only We Know" with the other Warblers crooning in the back.

Sebastian had walked the other boy to his car, where he had to lean against it to look up at the taller boy. "Yeah, of course." If anyone else had asked him to attend the asinine ritual that was Regionals, Sebastian would have respectfully declined. But when Kurt called, he'd dropped the last few items he needed to pack and drove straight over. He even brought his mother's Toyota Camry in his haste instead of his own beloved car.

"Do you absolutely have to go to Paris?"

"Oui."

"Puorquoi?"

"Parce que…" Sebastian laughed. "I don't know. Because I already bought the ticket. Or because my parents think it'll be good for me. And it's my last chance at an 'alternative education' before they stuff me back in some soul crushing private school." He bent down closer to Kurt. "Why? You worried you'll miss me too much?"

"Idiot." Kurt scoffed, placing a hand on the other boy's chest. "The only thing I'm worried about is finding a new source of entertainment. And I'll be losing my personal tour guide through gay Ohio. You could leave now for all I care."

"Really? Right now?" Sebastian shook his head mockingly and looked glumly at the asphalt of the parking lot. "That's too bad. You see, I really wanted to take my good friend Kurt out. As a sort of sendoff."

Kurt gripped the lapel of Sebastian's jacket playfully, bringing the other boy closer. "Really? Where?"

"I know a place."

"Of course you do." Kurt murmured. He smoothed out the taller boy's blazer as an excuse to let his hand rest on his shoulders.

On the other side of the parking lot, a gaggle of gleeks openly observed the two boys.

"Oh, wow. He is cute." Tina observed.

"He's not cute." Santana corrected. "That boy is pretty damn hot. Way to go, Hummel."

They watched as the guy that had previously been crowding their friend against a black navigator helped Kurt into his car. He then walked over to a bright red Toyota. Before getting into his own car, he sent the gleeks a smirk and drove off.

 

*Break*

 

Kurt patted his stomach with a satisfied smile on his face. "That was probably the best meal I've ever had. I just wish we didn't have to drive all the way to Cincinnati to enjoy it." And if it weren't for his ridiculously tight skinny jean, he would've eaten all of the pear-gorgonzola pizza he ordered.

"I offered to car pool, but you said no." Sebastian had his own smile on his face. The restaurant had been a good call. Jacques, as promised, reserved the best seat in the house for them. And watching the delight filterer over Kurt's face as he sampled his food had been a reward in itself. "I think making you drive back is adequate payback for making me attend that sham of a singing competition."

"I can't believe you didn't like New Directions' songs. Isn't that what you do at CAFA? Write your own music?"

"Yeah, but my songs are actually good."

"Which ones? Not your ode to spray cheese?"

"What? I'm lucky enough to have been graced with a gift. It's called talent. Just be glad I no longer attend Dalton. Otherwise, the Warblers would've killed. I'm sure Wes is a great leader, but he is seriously suffocating all the talent in that group. They have a lot of potential."

"Hmm." Kurt agreed contentedly. No group was perfect. Mr. Schue suffered a similar defect as a leader. But it was different with the Warblers. There was no room for expression, especially for a new member. The fact that he'd never really get the chance to shine had been a major factor in his decision to leave the Warblers. Someone like Sebastian would be good for the Warblers. They needed someone to loosen them up and give them a competitive edge. So focused were his thoughts, he didn't notice Sebastian lightly grasping his hand.

"Kurt. I know we've only know each other for a couple of months, but you know me better than any- God I cannot believe I just said that." There was strain in Sebastian's voice that brought Kurt to attention. What was he talking about?

"I'm not sappy. And I'm not good at this whole..." The grasp he had on Kurt was firm without any real roughness. It was enough to bring the other boy chest to chest with himself. "Fuck it." He lowered his mouth so that their lips were just touching, giving Kurt the opportunity to pull away. When he didn't, Sebastian took that as an invitation to press forward.

It was different. Everything was different with Kurt. It was the desperate mashing he was used to with other guys. He was gentle, never taking more than was offered because this was Kurt's first real kiss. But the emotion behind it was raw. Like he was trying to pour all the words he couldn't say into one kiss.

I'm crazy to want you. You're not my type. And I'm not yours. I don't hold hands. I didn't bring many people around my apartment and I definitely don't bring people to my house and introduce them to my family. I don't date. Especially not high-maintenance virgins that break their hearts over undeserving guys. I'm usually the undeserving guy. But I don't want to be that for you. I want-

"Wait." And just like that, as abruptly as the kiss began, it ended. Kurt's head was fuzzy, but he could feel the other boy pulling away from him. "Sebastian, wait."

"What's that point?"

"I'm just asking you to wait. Okay?" Kurt grabbed his forearm before Sebastian could retreat further. "You're about to go to Paris. And not on a week-long trip, but for months. What if you meet some cute French guy? Or you get stuck with some hot guy as a roommate and you totally forgot about me? I couldn't stand it."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that…I don't know what this is. We're not dating but you're so unlike any friend I've ever had. I don't want to start something only to have to end it. I don't want to define whatever this is and then lose it."

"Do you mind if I interject?" Sebastian felt he should probably be insulted by Kurt's total lack of faith. But, barring all Star Wars references, he could understand where his friend was coming from. "I think you're overanalyzing this. But you're probably justified in your reasoning. I haven't exactly proven to be decent boyfriend material. Hell, the way we met…" Kurt blushed at the memory of Sebastian attempting to put his hands in places they definitely didn't belong. "For the sake of any future relationship avenues we may pursue, let's hold off on defining our current one."

"Sounds good." And it really did. This way no one really got hurt. They could just enjoy the time they had left and worry about everything else later.

"But, as a compromise, I get to kiss you again."

Kurt laughed, letting himself be drawn in by the other boy. "Deal."


	4. Night of Neglect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual chapter this time :) Sorry if the format is shit

**Episode: Night of Neglect**

 

Walking the hallowed halls of McKinley tugged at Kurt’s heartstrings.   He loved…well, he really _liked_ Dalton.  With everyone being so friendly and he zero tolerance bullying policy, the place was hard to dislike; it was practically perfect.  However, there’s something about perfect that always leaves a bitter taste in one’s mouth.  Unlike Dalton, McKinley was far from perfect, which he was reminded of as he saw the hulking figure of Dave Karofsky advancing towards him.

“What are you doing here?”  Karofsky stopped a few feet away from him as if his fear of touching him overrode any desire he had to physically intimidate him.

“I came here to support my friends.  What are you doing here, Karofsky?”

“I was working out late and I…nothing.  It’s none of your business.  You shouldn’t be here.  Aren’t you going to that fancy prep school?”

“Yeah, Dalton.  You might like.  It’d probably be good for you.  At Dalton, people don’t judge you for being different.”

Kurt could almost see the battle between hope and fear in his tormentor’s eyes before the stronger emotion won out.  “Not all of us have rich daddies that can hide us away.”

“You shouldn’t have to hide.” The smaller boy responded, sincerity strong in his voice.  “You should be able to – We should both be able to be with whoever we want without fear of harassment.”

It was clear that heartfelt speeches were not going to work on the jock.  If anything, Karofsky just looked even more defeated.  “Whatever, Hummel.” 

“It’s going to come out eventually.  Wouldn’t you rather it be on your terms?”  That was completely the wrong thing to say Kurt realized as the other boy took a menacing step forward.

“Nothing has to ‘come out’ if you keep your mouth shut.” 

Seemingly out of nowhere, Santana appeared between the two males.  She gave her sometimes friend a once over before glaring at his tormentor and asking “Is everything okay here, Kurt?”

“Yes.  David was just leaving.”

 

*Break*

 

After the fiasco that was the Night of Neglect, Kurt was more than happy to unwind at home.  Especially when that entailed giving himself a sea kelp facial and a video chat with an adorable excited Sebastian.

“…And I won that contest I was telling you about.”  His friend was telling him animatedly on his Skype window.

“See, I told you that you were worried for nothing.”  Kurt called from his bathroom.  After ensuring the last remnants of sea kelp were gone, he slid onto his bed to join the chat.   “Which piece did you end up going with?”

“The one I wrote about you, because apparently I’m a sap.”

“You mean the one you didn’t let me read?”

“You can one day, when we’re face to face and I’m no longer mortified by the idea.  But enough about me.   How did your day go?  Wasn’t that benefit concert thing today?”

“It was fun.”  The run in with Dave Karofsky not included.  “I spent some time with Mercedes.  It was an enlightening visit in which I learned that I am not a viable option as a prom date.”

“Really?  Why?”  Sebastian’s face scrunched up into what Kurt affectionately referred to as his meerkat face. 

“Excluding the fact that I’m gay, I don’t go to McKinley and there would be an additional fee of twenty five dollars for my ticket.”

“You didn’t tell her you’re seriously considering transferring back?”  There was commotion in the background followed by a very off key tune. “Hold on.”  Kurt watched Sebastian disappear and couldn’t help laughing at the strained argument he heard.  Sebastian returned barely a minute late a little out of breath.  “Sorry, that was my suitemate, Suraj.  Cool guy, but he will strum on that guitar of his… anyway.  Did you tell her?”

“No.  Nothing is set in stone.  I wouldn’t want to get anyone’s hopes up.  Anyway, the concert was great.  No one showed up, but everyone still put their all into their performances.  They had a bit of everything in the program. Even some Adele.”

“That’s funny.”

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just… I’ve had this Adele song stuck in my head all day.”

“Oh yeah?  Which one?”  Kurt asked.  His mouth dropped in surprise as Sebastian began to actually sing the song.

 

_I don’t why I’m scared_

_I’ve been here before_

_Every feeling, every word_

_I’ve imagined it all_

_You’ll never know_

_If you never try_

_To forgive yourself_

_And simply be mine_

_I dare you to let me be your_

_One and only_

_Promise I’m worthy to hold in your arms_

_So come on and give me a chance_

_To prove I’m the one who can_

_Walk that mile_

_Until the end starts_

 

“That was lovely”

“Thanks.  You know, I’ve never actually heard you sing.  YouTube videos don’t count.  Except that cheerleading one. You wouldn’t happen to still have that uniform, would you?”

“Please stop talking.” “Well, I have to get to bed.”

“Yeah, I’m getting ready to tour some museums.  Hurray.”

“You’ll probably love it.”  Kurt replied, rolling his eyes a little.  “Don’t forget to take lots of pictures.”

 It was Sebastian’s turn to roll his eyes.  But he couldn’t keep a small smile off his face as he bid Kurt a goodnight.

“Good morning, Sebastian.”


	5. Born This Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter for, so don't skip. 
> 
> This chapter is a little short...
> 
> for translations, use google translate (Not mandatory, you're not missing much)

**Episode: Born This Way**

 

_Kurt Hummel is back at McKinley!_

 

“Let me get this straight: You had to design a t-shirt for a glee assignment?”

“Yes, Sebastian.  Yes.  For the _third_ time yes.”  Kurt plopped down with his bedtime snack expecting to see is…friend’s smug yet slightly confused face.  Instead he is gifted with the sight of Sebastian’s perfectly toned ass.   “Sebastian, seriously?  Are you even listening to me?”

In lieu of an answer, Sebastian turned and leaned his upper body towards the camera.  “Does this shirt make my pecs look weird?”  Kurt scrunched his nose as his friend began to fondle his chest.  Before he could comment, Sebastian continued.  “I feel like it’s the color, lavender is hard for anyone to pull off.  It’s definitely not the cut.”

“Yeah, you live in v-necks.”  Kurt snickered.

“Alright, Mr. Unhelpful.  I guess I’ll just throw on a blazer or something.”

“Ooh, how business casual.  What’s the occasion?”

“I’m meeting my grandmother for a little téte-a-téte.  So, you were saying this t-shirt must contain a word or phrase that defines something about you that makes you different, but you would never change?”

“Ah, so you _were_ listening.”

Sebastian only raised his right eyebrow at the comment before continuing, “And you’re shirt says ‘Likes Boys’.  Is that right?”

“Oh my Gaga.  Are you sure you should be going out to dinner?  I think sleepiness is messing with your brain function.  Seriously, what time is it over there?”

“It’s only 9.  We all had a free night, so we decided to take a quick trip to Sweden.  I’d literally just opened my laptop when you called.”

“ _Oh, pour être à ta place, vivre la vie de loisirs_.”

“ _Vous ne pouvez pas répondre à mes chaussures, ma chère_.  Besides, it’s not all leisurely picnics on the French Riviera.  Most days we have a strict itinerary we have to stick to.  All of our free time is written down on this humongous schedule.  It’s awful.   If France wasn’t so amazing, this whole thing would blow.”  Sebastian flicked an imaginary piece of lint of his lavender shirt.   “ How are things on the prom front?  Now that you’re back, are you going to go?”

“Maybe.  I don’t have a date.  Mercedes doesn’t want to go, and I really don’t know who else to ask.”

“What about Blaine? Or that Rachel girl?”

“Eh.  He said it would cross our carefully constructed lines of friendship.  And I’m too afraid to ask Rachel.”

“Why?”

“I’m afraid she’ll say yes.”

“Well, if no other prospects are forthcoming, my brother is available.”

“Who?  Bobby?”

“No, Hummel.  Travis.  I asked him if he was free that night.  He said yes.  It’ll be totally great.”

“Isn’t he, like, old?”

“He’s only 20.  You’ll be the envy of all your friends, bringing an older, mysterious guy as your date.  Plus, Travis totally looks like me, so at least your date will be good looking.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Glad to hear it.  Now, I have ten minutes before a car arrives for me, so tell me more about this flash mob you put together.  Suraj managed to download the video you sent but it’s not the same as seeing it first-hand.”

“Well…”


	6. Prom Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The episode Prom Queen as per my AU. I own nothing except any mistakes I've made in the writing mistakes are mine...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait. I honestly just lost my love with GLEE and got really busy with school. That being said, I still care about this story and one of my fave ships from GLEE, so I want to have this finished before September.

 

 

 

Episode: Prom Queen

 

Santana served Kurt her most unimpressed look.  “Wait… you’re going?  Stag?  That’s just tragic.”

“Yes, I’m going.”  Kurt answered, moving away from her.  “And not alone.”

“Did you and Blaine finally get together?”  Brittany asked.

Tina chimed in with, “Is it that mysterious hottie from regionals?”

Hottie from regionals?  They couldn’t be talking about Sebastian.  “How do you…no, I don’t want to know.  Blaine and I are just friends and the guy from regionals is in France.”

“Then who is it?” The girls seemed to ask at once.

“You don’t know him.”  He assured his friends.  It was unfortunate that his first choice for a prom date happened to be in a different country and his second choice had turned him down.  But seeing the look on his friends’ faces when he walked into the gym with a hot older guy would be a nice consolation.

Santana was not pleased with his answer.  “Oh, come on, Hummel.  Don’t be all mysterious.  Tell us who it is.”

“No, can do.  I guess you’ll find out prom night.”

 

* * *

 

“Dude, that rocks.  It’s like gay Braveheart.”  Finn heartily endorsed, raising his can of coke in enthusiasm.

Burt Hummel was not so convinced.  “I don’t like it.”

Expecting this reaction, Kurt was quick with his response.  “Well, of course you don’t like it.  It’s not finished yet.  I think it still needs a sash or maybe some beads.”  He forcefully cheered.  Just because the reaction was expected didn’t mean it hurt any less.

“I’m not going to stop you from wearing it, but I don’t like it.  I don’t like a lot of things about your prom plans.”

That was unexpected. “Like what?”

“Like your date.  I don’t know this Travis kid.”

“Well, he’s not really a kid.  And I told you, he’s my…friend…Sebastian’s brother.   It’s not like he’s a total stranger.  You met their mom, Linda.”

“Yeah, sure.  Nice lady, I suppose.”

“She’s wonderful.”

“But kids are different in front of their parents.  And reminding me about that Sebastian kid isn’t a way to inspire confidence in me, Kurt.”

“Oh, I know it’ll be fine.  Because I have a few rules for you.”

“What?  Dad, you can’t be-”

“You are not to go anywhere alone with Travis.  He is to take you straight to prom and then straight home.  Prom ends at 10, you have until 10:45 to get here.  Any later, I will take away your car, your phone, and your laptop.  If I hear from Finn that you left during prom to go be with your date, you will spend every day this summer in the garage.  And you can kiss your trip to New York good bye.”

“Geez, dad.  Why don’t you just cut off my legs, that way I can’t leave and then you won’t feel the need to worry about me all the time.”

“Don’t think I haven’t considered it.  But I know you, and you’ll just find another way to scare me to death.  I’m not trying to spoil your fun.  I just want you to be safe.”

 

* * *

 

“And you’re prom queen is…Kurt Hummel?”

Kurt felt his heart sink into stomach and the slow burn of unshed tears filling his eyes.  This was it.  This was the why he’d left Mckinley.  This is what inspires that very real fear he feels every day before stepping out of his door. 

“I can’t do this.”  Kurt whispered.  He turned to leave, but a firm squeeze on his hand stopped him in his tracks. 

“Don’t let them do this to you.” 

Kurt turned to see the fury in Travis’ eyes.  His voice trembled with emotion.  And it honestly helped that it sounded so much like Sebastian’s.  If Kurt closed his eyes, he could pretend it actually _was_ Sebastian standing there, holding his hand.

Travis pulled Kurt close, hugging the younger boy to him.   “We can walk out of here right now and make this moment about them, about the hate these bullies enacted.  Or you can go up there and make this moment about you.  Show them that you are motherfucking royalty and they’re peasants.  Whatever you decide, I’m here for you.”  He whispered all this in his low, familiar voice, Kurt couldn’t help but be soothed.  “You can do this, Kurt.  _You_ know you can do this.”

Kurt took a deep breath and opened his eyes.  “Okay,” he said as he turned toward the stage.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Thanks, Travis.  You were the best prom date any boy could’ve asked for.”  And that was true.  He danced with Kurt, made sure Kurt was hydrated, and he acted like a complete gentleman.  He’d even walked Kurt to his door.

“It was my absolute pleasure.”  Travis smiled, giving Kurt what had to be the hundredth hug of the night.  At least they were nice, warm bear hugs.  “It was the least I could do. You’re probably the best thing that’s happened to brother in a good while.  He’s no longer a loner or running with sycophants.  You make him happy.  Plus my parents are completely in love with you.”

“Hmm, well the feeling is mutual.”

“Are you sure you have to stay here?  You could come back to the house.  Mom would love it.  She’d make you some hot cocoa.  You could stay in Seb’s room, it’s not like he’s using it.”

Kurt gave a long suffering sigh.  “Thanks, but I really can’t.  My dad was pretty serious about me coming straight home.  I’ll be by Thursday for Bobby’s play, anyway.”

Travis gave a little sigh of his own  “Well, I guess rules are rules.”

“Wow, are you sure you and Sebastian are related?”  Kurt quipped.

“I’ve been asking my parents that for years.”  Travis gave a patented Symthe half smirk and gave the younger boy a light kiss on the cheek.  “Well _petit amant_ , I must bid you _adieu_.”  Travis gave shallow bow before winking at his ‘date’.  “Oh, and Kurt, love the kilt.”

* * *

 

_“Hey, it’s Sebastian.  You’ve reached…my phone.  Leave a message and I may or may not call you back.  Later.”_

_~Beep~_

“Hey, little brother.  I just brought Kurt back to his house.  That school he goes to?  Kind of shitty.  But the kid is a trooper.  If you were still the douche bag you used to be, I’d say you didn’t deserve him.  Anyway, don’t bother calling me back.  I know it’s like…4 in the morning there.  But you should call Kurt.”

* * *

 

_“Hey, it’s Sebastian.  You’ve reached…my phone.  Leave a message and I may or may not call you back.  Later.”_

_~Beep~_

“Hey, Sebastian.  I figured you’d be asleep, but I thought I’d try regardless.  Prom was…an experience.  One I wish you were here for.  But I’m so grateful to your brother, and you for lending him out.   I know you’d mock me for being sentimental, but’s it was almost like a piece of you with me.  Like some kind of horror movie good luck charm.  Anyway, this thing is going to cut me off.  I just wanted to say thanks and goodnight.”

 

* * *

 

_“You’ve reached Kurt Hummel’s voicemail.  Feel free to leave a message.”_

_~Beep~_

“Hey Kurt.  Sorry I missed your call, I’m finally got on an appropriate sleep schedule.  Umm, Iknow these were a little hectic last night, but I’m hoping this might cheer you up.  I  told you that I would show you that piece I wrote for you…about you. Whatever.  Now, it’s in French.  I don’t know what level you’re at, but I hope the meaning is clear even if you can’t understand the words.  Alright.  Ready?”

Le ciel semble si différent ici. Les étoiles semblent gradateur et la lune semble moins exubérante. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous partageons le même ciel, si ce n'est pour le soleil jamais constante. Dans mon cœur, vous vous sentez un ciel entier loin. J'espère une fois de plus, nous pouvons regarder les nuages flottent dans une mer infinie de bleu. C'est cet espoir que s'arrête mon cœur de se briser en mille morceaux et la diffusion dans un vent étrangère. Ainsi, chaque nouveau jour, comme nous demeurons séparés, je vais chercher le ciel et la recherche de la moindre trace de vous.

That was only the chorus but I hoped you liked it.  It’s seven here, which means it’s like 1 am there.  I hope you have a fun night at prom.  I’m sure Trav will tell me all about it.  I have to get some sleep now.  We’ll talk later.”

 


	7. New York, New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final episode of season two...with an alternate ending.

**Episode: New York New York**

 

 

“Shouldn’t you be out celebrating?”  Sebastian asked as he lazily moved a rolled up pair of socks back and forth with his hand.  His nine hour flight from Paris was anything but relaxing.  And the last thing he wanted to do upon returning home was unpack.  Kurt Hummel, standing at the airport with the Smythe Clan, had been a true blessing.

 

“12th place?” Kurt scoffed, neat putting folding Sebastian’s twentieth vee neck t-shirt.  “Yeah, right.”

 

“Is it because of Finn and Rachel?”

 

“No.  While I’m not overly glad they cost us nationals, I won’t begrudge them their happiness.  Beside…It’s you first day back.  I wanted to see you.”  Kurt stopped his folding to turn towards Sebastian.  After those lovely lyrics the other boy recited to him, Kurt Hummel had promised himself to be a little bolder.  He’d promised himself not to be afraid of his feeling for Sebastian, and he finally had a clear understanding on what those feelings encompassed.

 

“Kurt…”  Sebastian sighed, eying his friend warily.

 

“After you- well, _I_ unpack, we can go get some coffee or go out to a late breakfast.”  Kurt took a deep breath before moving into Sebastian’s space and placing his hands on the taller teen’s hips.    “You can tell me all about how amazing your trip was.”

 

“Kurt, about Paris…”

 

Before Sebastian could finish, Kurt pressed their hips together and gave Sebastian an slow, sensuous smile.  “Or we could skip talking and just enjoy each other’s company.”  Sebastian was barely able to breathe out a ‘Holy Shit!’ before lips were pressed to his.  The touch was light, but there something in the intent, some emotion behind the action that was so _Kurt._  It was like a dam breaking.

 

Sebastian’s hands moved on their own accord, as they travelled down Kurt’s back in order to grab a sumptuous ass and lift the smaller teen in the air.  Long legs wrapped around his waist.  “Holy shit, Kurt.” He playfully tossed the other teen on the bed before re-assuming a much thought about position. Neither teen could care about the laundry knocked off the bed.  “You honestly don’t know how much I’ve thought about this.”

 

“I could guess.  I know you too well, Sebastian.”  Kurt began kissing Sebastian’s neck, causing the other boy to shiver.  “Now, less talking.”

 

Sebastian closed his eyes willing away thoughts of responsibility.  But, as much as he wanted _this_ to happen, he had too much care and respect to accept what Kurt was offering him without being completely honest.

 

“Kurt, wait.”

 

“Oh, god.”  Kurt felt his face heat with the rush of blood suddenly forced to.   “What’s wrong?  Just say it quickly before I die of embarrassment.”

 

“It’s not you, Doll.   It’s just that-fuck!”  Sebastian left out breath and gave Kurt a wry smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “I’m going back.  I’m going back to Paris.”  Sebastian sighed, immediately resenting his decision when Kurt disengaged from their embrace.

 

“Oh.  For how long?”

 

“Pretty much the whole summer.  It was part of a deal I made with my parents: stick it out for another summer in Paris and spend the following year back here.  I’m only going to be in Ohio for the rest of the week.”

 

“Oh.  Okay.  Well, we’ll have to make it a damn good week.”  Kurt looked at the laundry strewn around the room, refusing to regret his decision to unpack.  “And we’ll definitely have to take you shopping again.  I refuse to repack all of my hard work and summer in Paris definitely calls for a whole new wardrobe.”

 

Sebastian couldn’t help but see an errant tear run down Kurt’s face.  “Kurt…god, I’m happy to see you.  And I’m sorry.  Jesus.”  He pulled his friend into warm hag, much more innocent that the last they shared. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“Missed you too.” Came the reply muffled by his shoulder.

 

“Come on.  Let me unpack and you can tell me all about your summer plans.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I guess I was inspired to finish this series tonight. I hope you've all enjoyed. I don't plan on continuing this particular AU, but I may write more Sebastian/Kurt in the future. IDK. I love them, but I've become disenachanted with GLEE in general.


End file.
